A New Mess of Evil
by Femme Fatale
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's definitely not what she seems. Buffy is not suspecting anything, but Faith is quite unsure what to think. F/B pairings. Caution if you are not into such a pairing.


I stood there, like some idiot gawking at this school, so this stupid school is the Hellmouth? Well, that seems a little bit pointless, I mean a high school? Of all things, couldn't it at least have been a shopping mall, at least that would have made a little more sense in this scenario. Well, myself being 245, I guess I would find a superficial meeting place for dimwits would be more appropriate for a Hellmouth. So anyways, I headed to the principal's office, and damn did he have a loser name. Snyder. I would die if that was my last name.  
  
"So your Genesis? The new pupil here at Sunnydale High." Wow, I thought, he has a coldass tone in his voice, maybe there's a stick up his ass.  
  
"Yeah, I'm certainly Genesis," I almost glared at him with my voice and he eyed me strangely, like I was some twisted ghost he'd never seen in his life, "So whats it like here?"  
  
"This is a place of discipline, Miss, please take your schedule and I will have Miss Rosenberg show you around." He practically huffed at me, I hoped this Rosenberg girl is a nice one. I mean, I don't want to be shown around by some asshole or some bitch who is all, 'I'm popular, wanna join me?'  
  
Then this redheaded, adorable looking to be truthful, girl walks in. Standing there with a quirky smile with a voice to match, "So, you're the one I'm going take around, I'm Willow."  
  
"I'm Genesis, nice to meet you." Wow, how casual of me.  
  
"Well, I'll be glad to steer you clear of the ones who infest you with ditziness." Ah, liking her even more now.  
  
Then a fairly level looking blond with a almost sensual type looking geeky brown-haired guy walk up to us. Hmm, I thought to myself, I presume this blonde is the almighty "Slayer".  
  
"Hey, Will, who's the blue haired one?" This blonde had an upbeat attitude.  
  
"Ah, Xander and Buffy, this is Genesis." The redhead smiled, almost presenting me, like Vana White from Wheel of Fortune.  
  
"Well, Will, the new student seems kindly." This one I presume, was the 'Xander' character, he was definitely checking me out.  
  
I smiled like some ditzy school girl, as I did so a brunette with a tank and leather pants entered the scene, soon leaning of Buffy's right shoulder with her elbow. A quirky smirk graced her darkly painted lips, "So, B, who's this girl?"  
  
"She's a new girl, her name is Genesis." Buffy grinned lightly and slid her hand around the brunette's waist, a friendly gesture was what it seemed to be.  
  
"Ah, we need some nice material here in Sunnydale." The brunette spoke in a quite sarcastically dry tone with her voice, which was obviously influenced by smoking, "I'm Faith, nice to meet ya."  
  
I smiled to the girl, I presumed this was the "rebellious" Slayer, not bad for attitude in my opinion. She was oddly attracted to Buffy, but so was I so what room did I have to say this here. I mean, all of these girls were definitely something to be interested in, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Umm. Sorry, where's the bathroom?" I said, my voice almost quaked.  
  
"Right behind you, smartie." The brunette pointed to the door with an obnoxious bright red 'Ladies Room' sign on it, behind me.  
  
I heaved a painfully loud sigh as pushed the door open and walked in. Then I thought clearly about the scenario. Willow was witch, so magic was a must here. Faith and Buffy were obviously quite strong, I just need to get to meet their watchers', whether it be two or even one. Then I'll be sure of exactly what I need here. I looked in the mirror, I realized how flushed I looked.  
  
SLAM! The door bounded open, the brunette, Faith wandered and she was eyeing me quite suspiciously.  
  
"So, what are you in Sunnydale for?" She asked, it was obviously turning into an interrogation.  
  
"Nothing really." This seemed like a simple and 'close to the truth' statement to me, but to her, since she slammed me against the full length mirror, pinning me.  
  
"You are definitely here for something! Now what is it. If you don't say, then I've got my eye on you, and if you make one more suspicious move, Indigo Girl, you are far from out of here." The brunette glared at me with such an annoyingly morbid sheen in here eye I knew I couldn't cross her.  
  
I heaved a sigh and collected myself, as she left the room. I now had more of an idea as to what I had to deal with, but I would still need to meet their watchers. Hmmm, maybe I should check out whats in their library, hopefully something fun since this is the Hellmouth. I walked out of the bathroom and I walked up to Willow.  
  
"Hey, Willow, do you guys have a library here?" I smiled at her and she looked greatly enthused.  
  
"Yes, we do, Mr. Giles is the librarian!" She lead me to where the library was and we went in.  
  
When we were in the library, there were two men in glasses, one in middle age and one seemingly in his twenties. The middle-aged man was behind the library counter, with nose in a book, the younger one was roaming the aisles. I walked up one of the staircases on either side of the uplifted book aisles platform, headed to an bookcase to take a peek at the selection. I ran my finger along a few of the following titles: Combat Training in Ju Jitsu, Ancient Fighting Techniques, and Fighting for Beginners'. Interesting, but indeed cool, book selection.  
  
"Who are you?" This was said by a snotty sounding British man. I turned to see is was the younger man. Not bad looking.  
  
"Oh, I'm Genesis, a new student." I smiled casually.  
  
"I'm giving her a tour, Wesley!" Willow hopped in to break me from the awkward moment.  
  
"Ah, hello Willow!" He smiled all British-like at her.  
  
"Willow, come here a minute. I have a question for you." The older man finally spoke.  
  
"Okay, Giles!" She grinned at me, almost silently asking me to come along.  
  
Well, I get to meet Mr. Giles now, I hope he's nicer than that Wesley guy. So, I followed Willow back towards the library counter where Mr. Giles was leaning on one elbow with a book in hand. He had a slightly confused face when I came in behind Willow.  
  
"Who's this girl, Willow?" He questioned in a curious British voice.  
  
"Oh, this is Genesis.." She turned to me, "What's you last name, Genesis?"  
  
"Ummm, oh, my last name." I had to stall, what was I going to say, think fast Gen, "My last name is Black! Genesis Black."  
  
I heaved a sigh of great relief, wow, I never thought people would ask me about a last name. I should've have thought of that at first. Now, I feel both dumb and way too blonde, sheesh. I looked back at Giles and Willow.  
  
"Black, interesting last name." The snotty brit said in one of those 'I know everything' type tones.  
  
I smiled at him, a point of disgust stood at the end of the right side of my lips. Willow elbowed me lightly in the side; I figured she noticed the disgust in my smile. I sigh slightly, not at all liking this Wesley guy. "Willow, can I take you into the office for a minute. This is a private issue for your. Umm, English paper!" Giles said, I could tell he was covering something up.  
  
"Sure, Giles." Willow said as she followed him in the office.  
  
This left me with the Wesley guy again, which made me want to piss him off until he left or made me leave. Yet, I did want to catch up with Willow before I went to my first class at Sunnydale High. I growled very low in my throat, when he began to start a conversation with me.  
  
"So, where are you from, Miss?" He asked me, I had to think fast.  
  
"I'm from Toronto. In Canada." I said, I sounded like a bitch, but what can I say?  
  
"I know where Toronto is, were you kicked out of your old school?" He said, sounding like an ass, I think he'd been offended.  
  
"No, I just didn't like it there, so my mom had me moved to California." I gave one of those 'Don't pull that with me' faces to him.  
  
"Ah, yeah, Giles, just get some of that and you're set!" Willow came out saying, which broke my talk with Mr. I'm Cocky.  
  
"Willow, where would my Biology class be?" I said, smiling faintly at her.  
  
"Oh, that's my first class to, you can sit next to me!" She told me, seemingly enthused.  
  
-------»  
  
"We have a new student: Black, Genesis." The teacher stated aloud.  
  
"Genesis Black." I told her angrily, as a fashionable brunette giggled.  
  
"That's Cordelia Chase." Willow said in an envious and annoyed tone.  
  
"So, the new fashion victim is a friend of yours, Will? I'm not surprised." Cordelia said in a very bitchy tone.  
  
"Shove it, Marilyn!" I said, glaring at her. She may be stylish, but she had no right to treat Willow like that.  
  
"Well, Miss I Need An Attitude Check, get over yourself." She stated in return, sounded surprised and pissed.  
  
"Whatever, you attitude is the one that needs work." I said, ending the conversation. I got back to my work, which was a fairly easy quiz that had been passed out during my talk with Miss Priss.  
  
That class was definitely the most depressingly not fun thing that happened the whole day, everything else was good. I figured out during lunch, that Wesley was Faith's watcher and that Giles was Buffy's watcher. Which was a highlight for the day, since I had a bit more dish on the situation here. Xander and Willow invited me to the Bronze, what it was, I am still unsure of. Willow said she would grab me on the way to the Bronze and that her friend Oz would be driving.  
  
-------»  
  
The Bronze was the only great thing about the city of Sunnydale; it was a dance club, now dance clubs are awesome. The Oz guy was very good looking and he was in a band that played at the Bronze often. He and Willow had a thing going on, but apparently that didn't work out. Which meant he was fair game for me.  
  
"So, you were in a band, Genesis?" Oz asked me in he casual but comforting voice.  
  
"Yeah, the whole band thing worked for a month, but then it died down." I smiled, practically blushing at him. I think Willow knew I liked him so she went to talk with Xander at another table.  
  
"Would you wanna play with us tonight, Gen? Mind if I call you that?" He smiled all quirky like.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to. Nah, most people call me that." I grinned at him.  
  
"Come backstage, I'll introduce you to the guys and give you the lyrics. You and __ can do a duet." He urged me to follow him.  
  
-------»  
  
"See that? He's getting back at me, Xander!" Willow stated in a semi-angry voice.  
  
"No, Will, he's moving on." Xander said, not exactly comforting her.  
  
"So he's on the rebound already!?" She said, seemingly even more upset.  
  
"It's been almost 2 years now, Will." Her friend stated.  
  
"Does time matter here?" She said back.  
  
"Of course, Will, if time didn't matter, I wouldn't be over Cordy." Xander said, not exactly knowing what he said. "Xander, you aren't over Cordy yet." Willow said, eyeing him oddly.  
  
"Uh. Umm, yes I am!" Xander said defensive and stuttering-like, hoping that Willow would give him slack there.  
  
"No, Xander, you aren't. You still give her that longing look whenever you see her, you're like her lost puppy that she no longer wants." Willow said in one of those 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voices.  
  
"Oh, that cuts deep, Will.." Xander said sounding hurt.  
  
"It's true, though, and you know it." She said, feeling like being blunt.  
  
-------»  
  
"So, do you like those lyrics, Gen?" Oz said to me, with a quirky smile.  
  
"Yes, sounds like a great song to sing!" I said, trying to be cheerful, yet I was 245 and he was, what? Like 18 or something.  
  
"Well, we're on pretty soon!" He said sounding quite pleased. 


End file.
